The Blue-haven Beauty
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Yeah, I'm posting it here it was on tumblr now it's here. I can stop feeling guilty about forgetting to do that. Anyway, rated M. By the way, it's really short and it will never be finished... NEVER!


Me: I changed Gotham into the regular New York City but it's still called Gotham. Batman doesn't exist because this is an AU and because I can't write action unless it's in bed.… ;3

Also this will not be continued, just pointing that out.

Characters:

Bruce Wayne age 31: He never meets or adopts Dick. Only Tim and Jason were boys he adopted before Damian. Damian was his son from the start, but Talia died after shipping the boy to Bruse. (*Smirk* Ah the joys of my imagination because she doesn't have to be in my story or any woman for that matter.)

Richard Grayson age 19: He is a sexy famous dancer/striper at the popular Bluebird Club and seems to be the best eye candy that's ever happened to Gotham and Blue-haven. His stage name is Nightwing.

Jason Todd age 21: Bruce's first ward and goes to Gotham University. Visits the Bluebird Club at least every weekend disguised as a man named Red-Hood and is also a good friend of Nightwing who is his favorite dancer.

Tim Drake age 19: Bruce's second ward that goes to Gotham High a private school for all teens and he likes to join Jason on those trips to the Bluebird Club. His fake name for entering the club is Red-Robin.

Damian Wayne age 18: Biological son of Bruce Wayne and he also goes to Gotham high. He doesn't know about the club until he meats Richard who he has a crush on.

Anyway, Enjoy!

/

/

-Blue-haven isn't really the best place to live, but it's got the best entertainment to offer. Especially when it comes to the famous club dancer named Richard Grayson also known as Nightwing on stage.-

"Jay look, you're a good guy an all but I don't think your dad or the rest of your family would want someone like myself staying for a week at your place while the landlord remodels my apartment building." The dancer says as he sits next the his friend Jason at the bar. His shift had ended two hours ago. It was almost closing time at The Bluebird and only the bar tender and Richard's boss Red Arrow aka Roy stayed to lock up. Everyone else like customers or clients were forced to leave to save time.

The older of the two frowns. "Awe come on Dickie you'll be great. I bet Bruce'll except you just fine." The brunet assures matter-of-factly. "What happened to the confident independent Dickie-bird I know?"

Dick gives him a playful smirk. "You know I'm just kidding Jay-bird."

"Yeah I know, but there's one thing I should tell you."

The dancer raises a beautifully shaped, yet slightly thick eyebrow. "A catch?"

"Uh…. Sort of."

"Well, lay it on me."

"First off my Dad is a bit of an observant man so don't feel bad about him staring at you too much. If you meat my brother Tim he'll probably try to take a few pictures of you 'cause your hot. Then there's Damian…" He stops there thinking the striper would let him get away with just mentioning his youngest brother.

No such luck. "Finish what you were going to say or I'm going to stay at Stef's place." The younger male threatens.

"Well, he's eighteen and he's got um, issues."

"And these issues are what exactly?"

"That's just it, I don't know! The kids like a rabid dog or a wild tiger. I'm not gonna lie he kicked my ass."

"Everyone can kick your ass."

"That's not true and you know it Dickie-bird. His mom used to work in the CIA or somethin' and taught him how to fight. Kid did flips and shit like he was some type of ninja."

Richard giggled. "Well I'm sure I'll get along with him fine." He coos sweetly.

"I hope so."

"Jay, stop it. You were just cheering me on just a minute ago."

"I know, but what if he does try to hurt you."

Richard rolls his eyes. "Your just exaggerating things. Plus I can defend myself. I wasn't a striper all my life. I have skeletons in my closet too."

"True. Well then get your pretty ass up and let's go." Richard just laughs and grabs his large duffle-bag off the floor. He then follows Jason out of the club waving goodbye to Red Arrow as he left.

When they pulled up to the Wayne manor Richard looks unimpressed. "You didn't say your dad was 'Bruce Wayne'." It was said in a sort of accusatory tone. "I could have worn my nicer clothes." He quips sarcastically while stepping out of the car, duffle-bag in hand.

Jason grins and hands the keys to Alfred who lifted an eye brow at the stripper. "I'm sure my dad would get a kick out of seeing your electric-blue panty shorts."

Richard sighs. "Jay, I'm not striping in front of your father." The younger male deadpans as he's herded into the doors of the manor.

"Hey, it could be a great first impression!"

"Or make it a good reason to kick me out." Dick says in a singsong voice.

"You're staying no matter what my dad says." Jason declares and keeps herding Dick off to the sitting room.

Once the sitting room came into view so did the people in the room. Only three people were occupying the room and they went completely silent as Dick and Jason entered. Dick could practically see the wheels turning in their heads as they tried to recognize his face and probably try to figure out his age. The thought makes him smile because they'd guess wrong the moment they figure out he's a stripper.

The end... I guess.

/

/

Yeah anyway this was posted on my tumblr, but like always I forgot to post it here thinking that I could write more but I'm not going to! Or I could do a Tidbits series. Not sure if I feel like doing that. Anyway, review!


End file.
